One of the Hoppses
A long ago in ancient times, us foxes were the natural enemies of bunnies Predators hunting prey and birds of feather flocking together for centuries But now those days are long gone, with predator and prey harmoniously together A perfect example of this is my relationship with Judy, my sweet bunny lover Living with you has been so wonderful, sharing all of our joys and worries But you´ve also introduced me to all of your friends and family members I´ve been at Bunnyburrow quite often now, and I´m loving the place already Right after we started dating, you introduced me to your whole family After getting to know me, they think you dating me was indeed a good choice I´m glad I don´t face any prejudice from your siblings or parents They all know that I wouldn´t eat or pick on anyone Stu has no use for any of that anti-fox equipment anymore He´s no closed-minded country bumpkin, but a good and honest family man For someone with such a huge family, he always looks after them as well as he can Likewise, I´m also very good friends with Bonnie, your mom I can easily see where you´re inherited your leporine beauty from The children already like me, often asking if I can come and play Cotton also knows what´s going on between me and Judy Even Judy´s grandpa seems to be changing his views on foxes It makes me happy when he too lets bygones be bygones The entire Hopps family treats me like I´m one of their own I wouldn´t mind being a part of this warren At the moment, I´m helping Stu out in the farm at gathering crops We have a nice chat together, he asks if I´d like to play cribbage with him sometimes I agree with the suggestion, as we smile at each other merrily Both of us walk towards the home as the sun is setting peacefully It´s nice that I got to be of assistance to your father At the doorstep of the farmhouse awaits nobody else but the farmer´s lovely daughter In your farmer attire, you lift your sun hat and smile at me flirtatiously You hold a blueberry pie you´ve baked for dessert, but you let your fox taste it early With a smile and a hug, I thank the cuddliest bunny in the world You´re the most wonderful mammal that the entirety of Bunnyburrow has ever witnessed Later in the evening, the whole family spends the dinner together in their huge dining hall And after that, both of us go outside together to the meadow, when the moon is full Embracing me lovingly, you say that it feels like I truly belong here Well frankly, it doesn´t matter where I am as long as I have you, my doe No longer do rabbits and foxes have to fear or hunt each other But we can lead new lives together as friends, or sometimes something more You drape your paws on my shoulders and kiss my snout as we lie closely on the lawn Calling me the most adorable male mammal you´ve ever known Well, I too feel lucky when someone like you rests in my arms, with her heart beating Maybe someday I too can have a home here with you, my darling After all those years I spent alone, I finally have found mammals who accept me for who I am Especially one beautiful rabbit girl with a heart so big and warm My path lies wherever yours is, Carrots I feel like as if I already am one of the Hoppses. Category:POV stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Stories about Judy´s family Category:Poem style Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Fanon Category:Stories